User talk:Vanguardmaster47
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Miztykz: Knights and Legends page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brermeerkat (talk) 00:56, March 4, 2015 (UTC) This isn't a RP site. And i don't have a Discord or dA account. So sorry. Tigerman531 (talk) 05:12, July 15, 2018 (UTC) I will think on it. I'm too tired right now. -Rtgoh1 Do you have a team of characters? That's the requirement. -Rtgoh1 That's the requirement. You need a team. -Rtgoh1 I never heard of these characters in all honesty. -Rtgoh1 Yeah. Sorry. I don't know much about Power Rangers. -Rtgoh1 It is okay. Just follow the rules and you will be fine. -Rtgoh1 Too many questions... -Rtgoh1 Sorry. I'm just sleepy. I'm willing to give you a fair chance at friendship. -Rtgoh1 Hello Hey, welcome to the wiki. Glad to have you onboard and I hope you have fun here. However, you don't need to update Ren on every development in your series. My advice would be to just start working and ask him for advice every now and then. Have fun editing and creating! Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 23:01, August 2, 2018 (UTC) *You're welcome. Happy to have you here. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 23:05, August 2, 2018 (UTC) **No, of course not. The title "Jaden's adventures" is because when Ren founded his more tolerant adventure series wiki, his team was led by Jaden Yuki. Anybody can be on here as long as they don't violate the Rules. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 23:10, August 2, 2018 (UTC) ***You mean like an OC? Yo-User:Fan26 (Talk) 23:18, August 2, 2018 (UTC) ****Well, there should be no problems there. Just treat the page like you would a character page. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 23:35, August 2, 2018 (UTC) *****This isn't really an RP site Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 23:49, August 2, 2018 (UTC) ******I don't roleplay. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 23:53, August 2, 2018 (UTC) *******Alright, have fun being here. Good luck with your series! Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 00:01, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Well, I'm sure whatever you create will do your character justice. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 15:39, August 9, 2018 (UTC) I don't really know much about "Kamen Rider" but that seems interesting. And by the way, thanks for actually singing your messages. So few users on this wiki actually do that so it's nice to see someone else who does. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 15:45, August 9, 2018 (UTC) More like he knows me. -Rtgoh1 Hi PerfectL-Drago (talk) 02:24, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Friends Sure. But, don't mess with any pages without my Daddy's permission. And don't mess with the pages please. Of course I do. We're called "The Thunderbolts"! YouTube channel I don’t have a Discord or Twitter but I do have a YouTube channel. :) Adventure Sure. Of course I will. I already know Smolder. :) Sure. Of course I can help. I bet Smolder will be your friend before you can say “Bob’s your uncle”. That’s amazing. I’m so happy for you. Plus, I’m gonna start college when I graduate from High School. I’m in the Class of 2019. Smolder: Right here. And I can’t wait to see my teacher graduate in the Class Of 2019. I’m gonna move out and live with my real mom after I graduate from High School. Smolder: It’s no big deal. At least you’re pretty awesome to begin with. Smolder: Maybe, Headmare Twilight can work out the details. I’m sure she’ll accept you into the School Of Friendship. Smolder: Sure. Any friend of my teacher’s is a friend of mine. Smolder: Nah. I don’t mind. *hugs you* Go ahead. We can share. Rtgoh1 (talk) 23:04, September 24, 2018 (UTC)